Betrayal
by Devils That Cry
Summary: AU What if the battle at the end of DMC3 had gone differently... (By Morwen)
1. Prologue

Here's another fic of mine

Arow in response to your A/N at the end of chapter one of A HAlf Breed Effort, I never knew this was going to be a competition /grins/

I can kick your ass any day /smirk/

Summary AU, what if the final battle in DMC3 went differently…

Disclaimer /sigh/ still not mine…YET mwahahahaha

* * *

**BetrayalPrologue The Final Battle**

"Dante," Vergil's voice echoed over the rushing water as he staggered back from the blow Dante had delivered creating a new deep wound to his chest; he clutched it with his left hand and blood dripped through the closed fingers, his chest heaved heavily from the exertion and pain from the battle.

"What's wrong?" Dante sneered, "Is that all you've got? Come on," he goaded, "Get up, you can do better than this."

Vergil took the bait and stood facing his twin once more, grim determination set on his face. The ground started shaking around them, "The portal to the Human World is closing Dante," he smirked seeing the younger's expression, "Because the amulets are separated," he added matter of factly.

A blue flash from behind Dante made the two glance to see a blue shaft leading from the hole that they had fallen through.

"This is your last chance to leave," Vergil stated.

"Not without you," Dante said stubbornly.

Vergil was unable to protest as Dante grabbed him and hauled him to the light.

As Dante landed next to the entrance to the Underworld Vergil impaled him with Yamato and it was ripped from his chest.

"I'm not going back there," Vergil shook his head stubbornly.

"Yes you are," Dante growled and beat his weakened twin toward the portal, "I've put up with your crap long enough," he gave one last kick to Vergil and knocked him into the portal.

Vergil landed on the ground, Yamato clattered down at his side.

"NO," he yelled as he shakily stood and realisation hit him, Dante didn't come through.

* * *

/gasp/

Dante...

Come on guys, you like my fics better than Arow's, prove it

REVIEW

or you don't find out what happens to dearest Dante

/smirk/


	2. Leaving Lady

Ok here's another chapter for ya'll

/grins/

its another short one...

* * *

**Betrayal chapter 1: Leaving Lady**

Lady stalked down the street away from Temen-ni-gru, she stopped seeing a white haired figure stand, a smile spread across her lips but died almost immediately seeing the man was dressed in blue.

"Vergil," She hissed and he faced her with an impassive expression, "Where is Dante?" she demanded.

"He was left behind," Vergil answered emotionlessly.

"You _left_ him in the Underworld?" she said disbelievingly.

"No, he wouldn't leave me," Vergil corrected, "So he got stuck. It's his fault, _not_ mine."

"How could you be so heartless?" she demanded in outrage, "He's your _brother_."

Vergil just stared at her unemotionally, "He made his choice. Just like your father made his."

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my father," she hissed and aimed a gun at him.

Vergil rolled his eyes, "Shoot me, I won't die." He smirked.

"But they will," she answered and began shooting at the demons surrounding them.

Vergil slashed his way through the demons ignoring Lady's calls, not caring if she lived or died.

* * *

/gasp/ he LEAVES her…just like he left Dante

/smirk/

ok there are a couple of you I couldn't get hold of so if you are reading this then this is for you:

Moonlight Guardian Angel: lol put the tweezers away, otherwise you will NEVER hear about Dante EVER again mwahahahaha

Sanctuary Of Darkness: I tried sending several emails but none worked. You will find out about Dante soon enough.

What is it with this guy?

He's nowhere near as good as his twin

/winces and waits for angered disagreements to start rolling in/

well its true

/smirk/

ohh that's gonna rile some people...


	3. Reminders Of The Past

Here's another chapter

/smirk/

* * *

**Betrayal 2: Reminders of the Past**

The streets were covered by night as the lone figure slipped through the shadows but not unnoticed as a group of demons were in pursuit of their victim; their master's orders were clear, the deserter had to die.

The woman ran through the unfamiliar streets, she kept glancing back to see if her pursuers were there but she saw nothing. Not wanting to chance being found she continued to run until she collided with someone.

Vergil gripped the woman that had ran into him by the shoulders hard, his fiery gaze burning through her as she looked to him in fear.

"A-are you Vergil Sparda?" she asked softly.

"And if I am?" was the cold reply.

"Please, I need your help…" tears welled in her eyes.

"You will get none from me," he said icily, "Now get out of here before I kill you." his hand was on Yamato's hilt.

"No please," she begged and her legs buckled from exhaustion so she clung to his legs, "Please don't let them take me…I beg you…" tears leaked from her eyes as she looked up to him.

Vergil returned the stare hard and froze recognising her features…the same long blonde hair with bloodstains…the blue eyes full of fear…

"Vergil," that voice was so familiar, "Help me."

_Vergil burst into the house and froze seeing everywhere had been destroyed; he heard a muffled cry coming from a bedroom; he ran upstairs and froze seeing his mother lying on her bed, she had been impaled and the sword was left there…her blonde hair was tainted with her blood._

"_Vergil," her voice was soft and laced with fear which mirrored in her blue eyes._

"_Mother," he stared in shock unable to move._

"_Help me…"_

Vergil tried to shake off the memory and growled as a tear rolled down his cheek, he looked down on the injured woman again to see she was still watching him with pleading eyes.

"You are not completely human," he stated, trying to convince himself that this woman was not his mother.

"Please Vergil…" she begged again, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

He sighed and heard demonic cries not far away, "Don't make me regret this," he muttered and picked her up, and ran off to the place he had made his home.

Vergil entered the mansion and was immediately met by more demons, "See to her." He ordered and walked into his study.

Silently he sat behind a large book littered desk and looked at the framed picture of his mother he had found when he had raided Dante's home.

That was nearly twenty years ago now…his brother had been dead for twenty years, that didn't bother him like it should, the twins had grown distant long before then, but it also meant just over twenty years since his mother's death, she had been the only human…the only _person_ he had ever loved.

He sat silently for several minutes until he heard a knock on the door; at least these demons had some sense and didn't just burst into the room.

"Enter," he called.

"She is awake Master." The demon growled.

Vergil nodded and headed to the room she had been taken to.

"What are you?" he demanded entering the room and he moved to her side.

"What?" she frowned.

"As I said before, you are not completely human and now I would like some answers." He glared, "Start talking."

"I…I am a devil…Mundus…he…he created me to…" she swallowed back her tears.

"To what?" he pressed.

"He made me o look like your mother…he…he wanted me to destroy you but…I…I ran…I managed to escape the Underworld but he sent his demonic hordes to take me back."

Vergil stared at her.

"It's the truth Vergil," she said softly.

"A deserter," he spat, "Why shouldn't I just leave you tied up outside for his hordes to find you?"

"I can get you in," she said quickly, "There is a portal on Mallet Island…I know you have spent the last twenty years finding a way to get back…to get the power your brother took from you…" she shrunk back at his glare.

"And how do I know you're not just going to hand me over to Mundus?" he asked suspiciously.

"You don't, and I know my word will not be enough to convince you." she sighed, "I escaped from Mallet, I know my way around, I could help you get in…if I betray you in any way you can kill me."

"Or I could kill you now," Yamato rested at her neck.

"You couldn't," she shook her head, "Mundus made me look like your mother for that reason…you could never kill her…"

"You are not my mother," he countered, "Nothing so beautiful and pure could be portrayed in a devil like you," he cut her neck slightly, "I would have no problem killing you."

"I never thought twins could be so different." She murmured softly her hand held fast against her wound.

Vergil just gave her a questioning glare.

"I met him, in the Underworld," she said watching as something flickered over his impassive mask, "It was a long time ago I think…he helped me…there was a crack in the portal and I managed to get through but he…" she trailed off.

"He's always pushing others through," Vergil commented darkly ignoring her questioning glance, "Fine, show me where the portal is and I'll consider letting you live. Name."

"Trish," she answered, "I can be ready to leave in about five minutes and we can get going."

"I'll wait for you outside." Vergil replied and stalked outside.

Trish joined him moments later and the two started walking through the mansion.

"You keep strange company," she commented seeing various demons.

"Smaller demonic factions give in easily," Vergil said.

"What? You've joined them together and you've got an army?"

"Something like that I suppose," he muttered impassively as they left the house.

_Nothing like his brother_, Trish thought watching him carefully…yet thinking back perhaps Dante hadn't been so different to Vergil after all.

* * *

ohh what does she mean by that?

/grins/

review if you want an update

Flamer Cerberus: No this is NOT yaoi. Devils That Cry don't write yaoi…


	4. Entering The Underworld

Betrayal 3 Entering the Underworld

* * *

The two walked through the castle which was strangely unguarded and it made him suspicious.

"This way," Trish announced and moved through a door.

Vergil regarded her carefully, there was something about her he knew he shouldn't trust, remembering the last person who had 'guided' him to the Underworld, no, this devil was not as ambitious as Arkham had been.

"The portal to the Underworld," she stated stopping in front of a puddle in the middle of the floor.

He looked around the cathedral, he knew he was expected, the lack of challenges indicated this; either that or the mindless minions were incredibly stupid.

Trish gave him a small smile, "Second thoughts?"

"Never," Vergil growled in reply, the power that he lost long ago _would_ be his.

The two jumped into the portal together and entered the Underworld.

* * *

Vergil looked around in disgust seeing the fleshy cavern they were in, this was so different to what he had previously seen. The walls pulsated around them, this _thing_ they were in was _alive_. 

"Not pretty is it?" Trish smirked seeing the evident revulsion on his face which was quickly masked after she spoke.

Vergil watched as tentacles slowly danced around them as they moved forward and probed them, he gripped Yamato ready for an attack but there was no danger.

"In here," Trish said and nudged him through a fleshy hole which he supposed was a door.

Vergil followed her cautiously, he was on edge, nothing had challenged them in the slightest and Trish was strangely calm, considering she was a deserter and terrified of demons trying to kill her…

"Through there," she pointed to the large white door.

"You're not coming?" Vergil's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Trish just shook her head and smirked as Vergil passed through the doors.

* * *

Vergil walked warily through the marble throne room and stopped just before the large elegant marble white throne and regarded the figure intently. 

Leather clad legs draped over the marble arm to the right, one arm hung down loosely while another propped up a hooded head from the backrest; cool blue eyes flashed from underneath the shadowing cowl.

"I'm glad you arrived safely," a deep familiar voice spoke.

Vergil stared at the throne's occupant questioningly as the figure stood.

"Surely it hasn't been that long, brother," he pulled back the hood and let the cloak fall to the floor.

* * *

/gasp/ 

it can't be…can it

/smirk/

well ya know what ya gotta do to find out…


	5. Ruler Of the Underworld

Anonymous/grins/ thanks, glad you like my stuff so much Arow's ass easily /sigh/ inspiration doesnt let me write long chapters sometimes, it just depends on what im writing really. Capcom will be mine /smirk/

Flamer Cerberus: neither are good or evil...well not really.../shrugs/

OK here is the last part

Another short fic I know but it was much shorter in the original version

/shrug/

here goes nothing…

* * *

**Betrayal 5 The Ruler of the Underworld**

Vergil stared at the figure in shock, "No," he shook his head, "It's impossible…you…you were…" he trailed off staring ta his mirror image.

"Dead?" Dante filled in for him, "You always thought so little of me brother," he sighed, "Look at me now, I have all the power you tried so hard to gain." He chuckled and graced the older with a smirk.

Vergil growled and lunged for Dante who delivered a sharp punch to his chest sending him flying across the floor; he stared at the younger, he really had become powerful.

"Is that all you've got?" Dante drawled mockingly, "Get up," he kicked the older body sending it up into the air, "You can do better."

Vergil spun in midair and landed facing his twin, Yamato drawn and ready to attack; he charged and his blade was met by Force Edge and the bigger blade was knocked from Vergil's grasp.

Dante's free hand clamped down on Vergil's throat tightly and sneered holding the older high above the ground.

Vergil managed to kick out and sent them both sprawling to the floor, but he wasn't counting on Dante's inhuman speed as the younger knocked him back down and pinned him to the floor with Yamato.

Dante bent down and snapped the amulet from around Vergil's neck and placed it with his own. The two halves circled and joined and in a flash they melded with Force Edge which was replaced by Sparda moments later.

Dante stared at the blade in his hands feeling the power pulsating through it, "It this what you were after?" he smirked to Vergil who could only manage a weak glare, "_this_ is what you wanted? this power..." he trailed off shaking his head, "you wanted to come here for this...you would have given up life in the Human world to be _here_...why?"

Vergil winced at Dante moved the blade that was in him.

"Do you know how longI tried to leave? how many attemptsI made?" he smirked, "I killed Mundus and took his power...stillI couldn't return...now I don't care," he let out a humourless laugh, "You are too late Vergil...too late and too weak."

Dante was about to bring Sparda down on his brother when the huge doors swung open and Trish walked in, "How are you boys doing?" she smirked stepping over Vergil who was struggling to move. She walked over to Dante and placed a hand on his chest and graced him with a smile; he just watched her impassively.

Suddenly Trish blasted Dante back with electricity and knocked him off balance and she caught Sparda which was projected into the air. She swung the blade and brought it down on the ruler of the Underworld, slicing him in half.

Vergil shakily stood to see his brother fall; his katana was tight in his hand and he charged for the devil who side stepped and swung the blade across Vergil's neck, both body and head collapsed by his brother's.

Trish just smirked as she sat in the throne, Sparda resting against the arm.

* * *

/runs and hides from inevitable mob/ 


End file.
